Not Who You Think
by Nichole Kissler
Summary: Bellatrix Riddle is the daughter of the famed Lord Voldemort. But this family isn't what everyone expects them to be. To save his daughter from possible death, Tom Riddle sends her to America when she was 9 to live with a muggle family. 7 years later, it's time for Bellatrix Riddle to battle against vampires, shape shifters, and even Dumbledore himself to return home to her father.
1. Prologue

Hello all, long time, no see. So, I felt like putting up a new story (do not worry, I am still working on the others I have, I just need to get this one out on paper a bit to get it out of my head)

Not Who You Think is my newest story, I won't go into detail about what is about, so you'll just have to read and find out.

I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or anything else from this story that looks like it might come from someone else. Bellatrix Riddle (Trixie) however, I do own. She is a creature of my own creation, and a long time OC of mine.

I hope you enjoy the story! (recently rewritten 08/08/2013)

* * *

Not Who You Think

- The Prologue -

* * *

The man hugged the young child, even while he glared hard at the followers bowed at his feet. Keeping an arm tight around the nine-year-old girl, his other hand moved to stroke her hair, pushing it away from her forehead and behind her ear as his eyes followed the path of the slowly approaching Death Eater, "My Lord," The man's eyes narrowed, "It is time. Dumbledore is growing stronger; we can no longer protect our base like we were once able to. He has manipulated to many into following him." That cursed old fool.

Voldemort sneered at the man in front of him, even as daughter's bright blue eyes shimmered with tears. "Leave. Leave now so I might have a few moments to say good-bye to my child, in peace." It took only a few minutes before every Death Eater had evacuated the room. They knew how hard this was for their leader. First his wife, now he was losing his only child. For a battle he had no desire to fight in the first place? It hardly seemed fair, but nothing in a war came fair. It all came with a steep price.

Tom Riddle wiped the tears from his daughter's eyes, smoothing his thumbs along her cheekbones even as he bent to lightly press a kiss to her smooth forehead, "Hush now, my child. I know you are frightened. But you're strong, and brave. Just like your mother. Just like me. You can survive this, you can survive anything, my Trixie." The little girl nodded, and he gently stroked his hand down her smooth, black hair, "I'll come fetch you, the moment it's safe, I promise."

He finally waved a hand to the couple that had stopped at the door. Bellatrix Lestrange, the namesake for his child, followed in behind the couple, a muggle couple, chosen to take in his daughter because no one would ever believe that Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, would give his only child to a pair of muggles. Even his followers struggled to accept the idea.

Tom Riddle kissed the top of the girl's head one last time before motioning her towards the couple. The child walked quietly to them, turning to stand between, and slightly in front of them. Her head was raised high, even as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. The woman placed a light hand on her shoulder, as Riddle bowed his head, "Charles and Renee Swan. I have lost much in this battle. Far more than I can justify, but I will not risk losing my only daughter as well. Bellatrix will stay with you, but know this . . . if any harm comes to her . . . you will have me to answer to." The muggles paled, even as Riddle turned his attention to the nine year old. "Bellatrix. My little Trixie. I love you." He said quietly, and the little girl's eyes widened as she saw a tear run down her father's face.

Bellatrix Riddle ran up to him, hugging him one last time with tears gathering in the corner of her eyes, "I love you too, Daddy." She whispered, before Charlie moved towards them, taking the child and gently leading her out of the large room. Lestrange, and Renee Swan followed him, out of the room, out of the house, out of England. And soon they travelled by Portkey, back to America, now with Tom Riddle's child to care for.


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, Twilight, or anything else from this story that looks like it might come from someone else. Bellatrix Riddle (Trixie) however, I do own. She is a creature of my own creation, and a long time OC of mine.

I hope you enjoy the story! (rewritten 08/08/2013)

* * *

Not Who You Think

- Chapter 1 -

* * *

Hello, my name is Bellatrix Riddle, only . . . You're not permitted to know that. To know my true name would be a risk to my life. Instead, you and everyone else must know me as Trixie Swan. I am the younger sister to Bella Swan, although we share no blood relations (but that is another secret you're not suppose to know). Truly, I'm not who anyone thinks I am. Charlie and Renee are not my real parents. I am not an American, and Bella and I do not get along (at all!). But . . . I make do.

Or, I did until recently. Renee and Charlie broke up a couple of years ago, when I was eleven (I'd been staying with them for roughly a two and a half years then). This was suppose to be the time I would be sent to a school to harness my special 'skills'. Or, learn to properly use the magic I was born with. Yes, Magic . . . for I, I am a witch. But . . . my father had sent for private tutors, calling it 'better education.' Honestly, it was because mother would have wanted me to attend Hogwarts, and father was not willing to risk Dumbledore discovering who I am.

But that was five years ago.

I'm sixteen now, and have successfully passed my NEWTS. Yes, I know, a little early, but that is what happens when you are homeschooled by the best witches and wizards money can buy. But, now that I'm done with my magical schooling, Renee and Charlie say I must attend muggle school. On top of that, I'm to live in a rainy muggle town referred to as 'Forks' where Charlie, and their real daughter, Isabella (or Bella as she makes _everyone_ call her) live.

It is for that very reason that I am now sitting at the airport, my stuff packed into a single carry on luggage item, and my owl, Pigeon, glaring at me. She was currently locked inside her cage at my feet, something she hated (being on the floor, and being in a cage). I was feeding her owl treats though, in an attempt to bribe her to be quiet – and so far it was working.

But it didn't stop the odd looks I knew were being directed my way. A girl with a barn owl, a carry on bag, and nothing else . . . sitting on a bench outside an airport. I brushed a hand through my black hair as I sighed, ignoring the large, expensive looking car that was now pulling up. Or, at least I was ignoring it until it pulled to a stop in front of me.

I stood slowly, not knowing what to expect, my wand hidden up my sleeve. I bit my lip as I watched my 'older sister,' Bella, step out of the car. A flash of a pale skinned individual was briefly seen in the driver's seat before my sister closed the door. "Isabella," I greet my 'sister.'

She had her usual fake smile on her face, the one she used when we had company close by, or when we were in public. She opened her arms for a hug, and in response I turned my back as I picked up Pigeon's cage and grabbed the handle of my carry on, ignoring her offer of embrace. "I wasn't aware you were picking me up." I accused.

Bella's eyes narrowed on me, before she quickly cast the look away, putting on another fake smile, "I offered. I was going to be in Seattle today, anyways. Come on; let's get you home. Charlie is waiting." I never did understand why she called him Charlie, and not dad. She moved back towards the car, not bothering to offer help with my bags; though she did open the back seat of the car.

I hefted my carry on in, before sliding onto the seat, Pigeon's brass cage sitting on my lap as I ignored the man behind the wheel, "Thank you, for picking me up, Isabella." I said with a strained politeness. I noticed the man raise an eyebrow at my 'sister,' most likely in response to the use of her full name when she much rather preferred Bella. I couldn't help it though . . . Bella was my Aunt, not this muggle.

My sister merely motioned for the man to start the car, and I sat back quietly as he drove to what I assumed to be Charlie's house, an assumption proven correct when the police officer stepped out as we pulled in. The moment I was out of the car, with my bag and Pigeon's cage, Bella and the man were backing out of the drive way.

I set the cage and trunk down before immediately moving towards the man who had selflessly taken me in, despite the risk to his own family, "Hello, Charlie," I greeted warmly with a hug he was quick to return.

Charlie smiled, "Come on in, Trixie, let's get this stuff inside, alright? Is this everything?" He asked me. I nodded as I allowed him to pick up my carry on while I carried Pigeon inside. I followed him into the house, and up a landing of stairs to what must have once been the guest bedroom. I looked around as I stepped into the room, noting how drab it looked, "I didn't decorate it, knowing you'd likely prefer to do so yourself." I nodded my thanks as he left me alone to unpack.

Setting Pigeon's cage on top of the nearby vanity, I allowed my wand to slip down the sleeve of my shirt, and rest comfortably in my hand. With a silent flick my walls were repainted a dark green (hey, I'm the descendant of Salazar Slytherin), and the furniture was replaced with dark oak. My bed turned into a four-poster bed, and the bedding was metallic silver with green decorative pillows. With another flick of my want, drawers in my dressers flung open as my clothes pulled free of the carry on, refolding themselves before settling into the drawers.

It took only a few short moments before I found the task finished, and I gathered up a roll of parchment, a quill, and some ink before heading down to the kitchen. Sitting at the table, I dipped the quill into the ink before quickly writing a quick note to my father.

**Daddy,**

**I know it's been a while since I've last written to you, but I just wanted to let you know what was going on. I am in Forks, Washington now with Charlie and his daughter, you remember Bella? A few years ago, if you remember, I told you that Charlie and Renee had divorced? Well, I was originally staying with Renee and her new husband, but now they are trying to start a new family, and so I was sent to live with Charlie.**

**I hope to hear from you soon, Daddy. I love you.**

**You're Daughter,**

**Trixie**

I rolled up the parchment, before sealing it quickly with a touch of my wand. I stood up at the same moment my stomach let out a gurgling sound, and immediately I turned in the direction of the living room, "Charlie?" I heard a grunt from that direction, so I walked towards the room, speaking again, "What's for dinner?" I had an anxious look on my face, which was hardly surprising . . . I knew how terrible of a cook the man was.

He walked out of the living room with a grin on his face, "Billy Black down in La Push invited us over for dinner. You remember me telling you about him, right?" Black? A part of me startled at the name, just as it had the last time I had heard Charlie speak of the Native American man. I knew he was of no relation to me, but I still couldn't help jumping at the last name.

I nodded as I turned back to the table, "Alright, just let me go send this letter off to my father, and make sure the enchantments on my appearance are still in place before I get changed. Then I'll be ready to go." I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, before sliding into my room. Setting the roll of parchment down, I opened the cage with Pigeon in it, watching her hop down, "I need you to take this to Daddy, okay?" I watched her give a nod as she stuck out her leg for me to tie the parchment. Opening the window, I watched her hop edge before spreading her wings and taking off into the sky.

Glancing into the mirror, I frowned at my black hair, but was relieved my eyes were still brown, and not the blue of my father's. It'd have to do. I changed into a fresh pair of jeans, t-shirt, and a pair of comfortable sneakers before lastly pulling my hair into a ponytail. Only after I tucked my wand into my back pocket did I walk back down the stairs, following Charlie to the waiting car.


End file.
